


The Angry Ways of a Latina

by fuckingknows



Series: " let’s get one thing straight— vitória valdez - wayne is not " [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Cassandra is an angel who doesn’t bullshit, Damian the angry Arab, F/F, F/M, Graphic, Horror, IM honestly so done, Romance, Thriller, Vitória the angry latina, duh - Freeform, just why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingknows/pseuds/fuckingknows
Summary: Bruce didn’t know what to feel when a woman he hooked up with was a dangerous person and introduces his first blood daughter— Vitória Valentina Valdez.The only problem?She has major anger issues.





	The Angry Ways of a Latina

**Author's Note:**

> hello my beautiful reading skanks !! i am back and better ,, porque ? because i finally improved my writing.. i was never interested in archive our own— mostly because it was far to complicated.. but im back and going to try again !!

 

> “María?”Bruce questioned, his eyes wide as he stared at the female before him. Her long wild curly hair reached her mid back— he remembered it ending at her thighs: always saying that she would never cut it.
> 
> ”Amour .     .     .” She frowned lightly, and she seemed to age simply over an action. She wore a bright red blouse that reminded him of blood, it was unbuttoned but tucked into black pants. She wore red heels that complimented her dark brown eyes and bright red lips. 
> 
> “Something happened.” Bruce noticed, and before he knew he was in front of her. Her arms were crossed— her brows were still furrowed. She chuckled— as if him noticing her stress was the only thing that amused her.
> 
> ”You always knew me so well.” She commented, a small smile slipped its way onto her plump lips.
> 
>  
> 
> ”María what happened.” He wanted to get straight to the point— unlike Talia and him: the woman before him had a history. Of course, him and Talia did have history but she was kind and didn’t drug him. They slept with each-other— multiple occasions actually and he never regretted those nights.
> 
>  
> 
> ”There is something that you do not know about me.” Of course— of fucking course. Bruce knew she just couldn’t be normal— she was far to pretty and far to nice to be considered normal. What woman has he ended up was normal? None. Nada.
> 
>  
> 
> ”María—”
> 
>  
> 
> ”I am an assassin. Have you heard of the Sangre Negra?” Bruce raised a brow, he had heard of them. They were the most ruthless and merciless Assassins in the world— but they were in Spain.
> 
>  
> 
> ”You’re part of them.” He came to a conclusion and let a sigh escape his lips. He saw the simple action he made, made more lines appear on María’s face.
> 
>  
> 
> ”And it’s in danger. We’re in danger.” Bruce was getting a sense of deja vu.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Not me?” He questioned, and María smiled but she wasn’t impressed. Then again— when he first met the woman nothing could impress her.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Me and your hija.” Bruce mentally groaned— he had enough children to deal with. His hair would go completely gray by the end of this month if his daughter is anything like his sons.
> 
> The only one he couldn’t loose his patience with is Cassandra. She’s a good little angel.
> 
>  
> 
> She stood up, she had reserved a private room in a restaurant. The door opened, and came in a girl.
> 
>  
> 
> He couldn’t see her face, or her hair. She wore a cloak, it was completely gray with gray designs that stood out with red strips covering the edge of the hood. She seemed to be wearing a white blouse, with a dark purple shirt with flower designs on it. She wore high waisted pants, they matched the designs of the cloak she wore.
> 
> She had straps around her hips and some on her right leg. She wore knee length black/brownish boots that were tied tightly. He could see fans sticking out from her straps on her legs.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Vitória Valentina Valdez.” María declared loudly, the woman was always loud and dramatic like he always remembered. The girl brought down her hood and his breath got stuck in his throat.
> 
> She looked absolutely nothing like him.
> 
>  
> 
> She had a sharp jaw, something that María and him had. Her plump lips were purses into a tight line, and she had sweet-shaped eyes that held dark brown eyes that reminded him Alfred’s hot chocolate during winter. She had black hair— the only thing that she inherited from him. It was extremely curly, and he could see skinny breads here and there. She had thick brows— they somehow resembled his but hers were slightly thicker.
> 
>  
> 
> He immediately noticed small things that she did inherit from her. On her straight nose, on the bridge was a few freckles against her light brown skin. She had his cheekbones, that somehow made her jaw even more sharper.
> 
> From these small things to her brows from her nearly invisible freckles— this child was definitely his.
> 
>  
> 
> She walked towards him, her arms crossed. Her walk resembled a lion walking towards their prey— careful and cautious but full of confidence. Her brown chocolate orbs glinted with mischief and he instantly knew that she was going to be more trouble than all of his children combined.
> 
> Expect Cassandra— she’s a sweetheart.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Tell me,” she let a smirk fall over to her lips— a smirk that he knew far too well. It was the exact smirk he had when he was going to disobey Alfred. How was he still alive? The world may never know.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Do you bleed?” Before he knew it, a dagger almost met his forehead but he dodged— only scratching his cheek.
> 
>  
> 
> Vitória looked at him, her smirk still on her plump lips. “That’s one way to greet your father.” María stared at her spawn she created with Bruce, and she stared right back at her. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Play nice.” María said, kissing Bruce’s cheek and ruffling Vitória’s hair making the female’s smirk widen.
> 
>  
> 
> ”I make no promises.” She had a heavy accent, like María’s. It somehow brought comfort to her, and before they knew the said woman had disappeared by jumping out of the window.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Shs’s always dramatic.” Vitória said as she and Bruce stood by the window— seeing her mother jump into a jet.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Some things never change.” Bruce commented, and Vitória was silent for a moment.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Everything that goes wrong I am blaming you.”
> 
>  
> 
> ”What?!”
> 
>  
> 
> ”Nothing, stupid.”
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ”Master Bruce, this must be the young lady you said that will be staying with us.” Alfred stepped out, his gray hair slicked back and wearing his uniform.
> 
>  
> 
> Vitória stared at the male, furrowing her thick brows and looked around the living room.
> 
>  
> 
> It was rather simple— the living room in the house that she shared with her mother was much wider and more spacious. The rug was red with golden floral designs and the couches were a light cream colored with different shades of red. They had a golden chandelier, and a large tv that they never used.
> 
>  
> 
> There was three couches, the longest one was facing the direction of the large TV on the cream colored wall. The other two were by its opposite sides— slightly shorter but still long. They were a nice light shade of brown, and had light colored cream pillows along with black and white.
> 
>  
> 
> There was a large knitted blanket on the side of the longest couch, and there was a large rug that was soft. There was a large glass table, that was filled with books and pictures. Along with a used coffee mug, that was half way filled.
> 
>  
> 
> There was a white chandelier, giving the room a nice glow.
> 
>  
> 
> ”May I see the bat-cave?” Vitória questioned, her hands behind her back. She had long ago changed. She wore an outfit similar to her mother— expect without showing cleavage.
> 
>  
> 
> She wore a white blouse that was completely buttoned up and hide her neck, she wore black high waisted pants and flats. She also wore a dark gray blazer that was unbuttoned. She had thigh length curly hair, and it was pulled into a french braid and laid over her delicate shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Dinner shall be ready soon, Master Bruce.” Alfred turned towards the young girl that didn’t look a day older thirteen. A year older than Damian. “Lady Victoria.” He had pronounced it without an accent, and Vitória did not have the heart to correct him.
> 
>  
> 
> They had arrived to the bat cave, and at that moment Nightwing and Robin had came in. They both stopped once they saw Bruce and the female who dressed like she was going to a meeting.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Who is this, father?” Damian questioned. “Another orphan you took pity on?” Nightwing had rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, he couldn’t understand why the boy couldn’t just be nice for once in his life.
> 
>  
> 
> ”Oh look, it’s a gremlin.” She crossed her arms and glared down at the boy. Damian was only 4’8 while Vitória was 4’11. “You shouldn’t feed them before twelve, evil little things.” She let a smirk cover her lips as Nightwing stifled a laugh and covered it up with a cough.
> 
>  
> 
> Damian had glared at the latina who only smirk at him.


End file.
